


there's a girl who's waiting (that's not all she'll do)

by amusewithaview



Series: Nothing but love in view [5]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, An AU of an AU, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor stared incredulously as the mortal fumbled with something small and metal, pointing it at him.  “You dare threaten Thor with such a puny weapon – “ his words were cut off an instant before the mortal <i>used</i> said weapon as he felt a telltale burning sensation on his right side.</p><p>Precisely where his <i>sálknútr</i> rested.</p><p>He had a fraction of a second to stare at the girl in shock before she rendered him unconscious.</p><p>It was not the most auspicious of beginnings.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(A "What if?" spin-off from the main continuity of "Nothing but love in view.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a girl who's waiting (that's not all she'll do)

**Author's Note:**

> This would have gone in with the "What if?" ficlets if it hadn't ended up being _nearly two thousand goddamn words long._ In fact, that's what I've mentally dubbed this off-shoot, the goddamned gods AU, wherein Darcy curses a lot because her life is _hard_ , yo.

Thor stared incredulously as the mortal fumbled with something small and metal, pointing it at him. “You dare threaten Thor with such a puny weapon – “ his words were cut off an instant before the mortal _used_ said weapon as he felt a telltale burning sensation on his right side.

Precisely where his _sálknútr_ rested.

He had a fraction of a second to stare at the girl in shock before she rendered him unconscious.

It was not the most auspicious of beginnings.

\---

Homeless-but-cut kept _staring_ at her and it was _freaking her out._

They’d ended up at the diner, getting pancakes (Darcy was reluctantly impressed at how much the guy had managed to put away) while Jane attempted to question him about the wormhole – sorry, _Bifrost_ \- and he…deflected her like a pro.

“I like this beverage,” he said, downing his drink.

“Yeah,” Darcy agreed, because if he recognized the nectar of existence for what it was then he couldn’t be _too_ crazy, right? “Coffee’s pretty great, right? We can get you a refill if you want.”

“Please,” he said, with a slight smile and a bow of his head. It felt oddly deferential.

“Right, I’m gonna go grab the waitress, you guys, ah, sit tight.”

\---

Darcy was waiting impatiently for Dr. Selvig to get back with Thor. Not because she was worried about him – she barely knew him! – but because she wanted to know how well her hacking stood up against the Men In Black. Yeah. That was the only reason.

“I’m sure it’s fine. They’re fine, they’ll be okay.”

Jane’s nervous fretting and pacing was _not_ helping Darcy keep her calm, either. Plus, she couldn’t help but feel… “You shouldn’t have driven him out to that satellite thingy,” Darcy muttered. “I mean, best case scenario: he is what he says he is and he gets his power back and all, and then what’s to keep him from going back home? Worst case scenario, they throw him in a hole in some place they keep troublesome maybe-aliens and confiscated iPods. Either way, I - _we_ \- never see him again.”

Jane stared at her.

“Maybe Erik, too,” she couldn’t help but add, a touch meanly.

“Are you okay?” Jane asked carefully.

“Fine! Yes! No…I don’t know. I’m kind of worried? About Thor?” Darcy slumped down in her seat, turning away from her vigil at the window to look at Jane, “He’s… I don’t know, he does this – and it’s weird because I...” she made a vague hand gesture, “You know?”

“Yeah, no, I speak fluent science, but I’m only passable in Darcyisms.”

She shot her a wry look, “Thanks, boss. I just mean…I don’t know what I mean.”

“Well, _that’s_ clear. He was sort of giving you the eye, did it – does he make you uncomfortable?” Jane asked, suddenly worried. “Wait, he didn’t say – or do anything…hinky, did he? Oh god, Darcy, I’m so sorry, I was so caught up – “

“Whoa, _whoa_ , doc! No, nothing like that! And ‘hinky,’ really? Been watching Scooby Doo? No, he just… _ugh_. Okay, have you ever looked at my soulmark? I mean, I know you’ve seen it when I’ve worn short sleeves, but have you ever really _looked_ at it?”

“Wait, that thing around your arm is you soulmark? I thought it was a tattoo!”

“Nope,” Darcy said, popping the ‘p’ dramatically, “it’s my soulmark.”

“What language is it? I mean, you brought it up…”

“See, that’s the thing, doc, nobody I’ve gone to knows _what_ language it is. Nearest I got was with some old Norse stuff from a mythology class, and even _that_ is just guesswork from the squiggles sort of…squigging in vaguely similar ways.”

“So _that’s_ why you recognized Thor and Mjolnir!”

“Eh, kind of.”

“So, what you think Thor might be your soulmate?” Jane stopped abruptly, “Actually, that would almost make sense. Has he mentioned soulmarks to you? Did you show him your mark? Did you see one on him? I mean when he, ah…”

“Did the hot walk? He had a cool-looking blue-and-gold knot tattoo, but no lettering.”

“Maybe it’s,” Jane made a vague gesture downwards.

“Maybe, but I guess I can’t help but hope that, if he’s telling the truth, he’ll at least recognize the language? I mean, vaguely Norse, right? He’s gotta know _something_.”

“What if he’s telling the truth, _and_ he’s your soulmate, Darcy?” Jane asked.

“…you mean, what if my soulmate is a god? I’ve got a stack of mythology books back home that says _that_ never ends well, so, I don’t know. But hey, how likely is it, really?”

\---

Okay, so he was a god…

Who had just storm-blasted a giant metal robot thing to death…

After it nearly killed him in front of her.

Darcy was very quietly hyperventilating when Thor finally walked up to her. “Lady Darcy?” he said, concern in his bright - _Jesus, were they always that bright?_ \- blue eyes. “Are you well?”

“Am _I_ well?! HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD?!” she nearly shrieked at him, then promptly burst into tears because _it had been a weird day, goddamnit._ And, shit, could she even _say that_ anymore? Was she actually _damning a god_ when she said that? Because –

She abruptly found herself enfolded in Thor’s strong arms, pressed up against his cold – but surprisingly giving – armor while he made nonsense sounds into her hair and rocked her, very slightly, from side to side in a (surprisingly effective) attempt to comfort her. She slowly reached out, worming her hands between them so she could grab at his breastplate – he was wearing _full armor_ , armor that had appeared out of nowhere to cover him after he had _been resurrected by a fucking hammer_ \- and grab at him in return.

“I am well, Darcy, that I promise you. I have had all that I was returned to me now that I have proven my worthiness.” He leaned back a little so that he could look her in the eyes, a heartbreakingly earnest look on his face, “I did not think to press my suit before, when I was diminished, but having found you, I would not wish to be parted from you. Not unless you wish it.”

“Thor?” a voice broke into their reverie, “Thor, she is your _sálkostr?_ ”

Darcy glanced over and saw the Ren-fair foursome watching them with varied expressions, then looked back at Thor just in time to see him give them a grave nod. “Wait, that didn’t translate, what is a sock-thingy?”

Volstagg was aghast, “Surely those of Midguard have _sálkostr?_ ”

“Um,” Jane broke in, “I’m guessing that probably translates to something like soulmate?”

“Oh! Yeah, we have them – “

“And is our prince yours?” Sif broke in urgently. She turned to Thor and, in response to the quelling look he'd been giving her for her interruption, explained somewhat defiantly, “I would not for the world see you be one half of a split _sál_ but would it not be best to know immediately and spare yourself?”

“Um,” Darcy said, “I don’t know if Thor is my soulmate, I can’t read my soulmark.”

“Read it?” Fandral asked, bemused, “Your _sál_ is in words?”

“Yes,” Jane broke in again, pulling the neckline of her shirt down to reveal ‘Did you take even one breath in that rant? That was impressive, really, great breath control.’ written in a tight little cluster just above the center of her (baby pink? Really, Jane?) bra. “Darcy? I think now’s the time to ask him.”

Darcy nodded and pushed away from Thor, quickly unbuttoning her cardigan as soon as she had room to do so. It was off, and her shirt sleeve pulled up, in a moment, then she turned towards Thor with a questioning look on her face.

His expression was hard to read, but he reached out a gentle hand to trace a line just under the black script. “My first words to you?” he finally asked, lips twisted in a self-deprecating sort of a smile.

From her left, Darcy could hear a strangled guffaw from one of the foursome, “Yeah, soulmarks are always the first words we say to each other.” She wrinkled her nose, “Pretty sure mine to you were something along the lines of you looking pretty hammered, er, _drunk_.”

“We do not have words,” Thor told her, twisting his hand in an odd gesture that somehow made his breastplate seemingly…melt away (because he was magic, and a god, and _holy shit apparently her soulmate?!_ ) to reveal his undershirt, the hem of which he quickly lifted to show the knot-like tattoo she’d remarked on to Jane.

“That’s your soulmark?” she asked, reaching out and brushing her fingers over the swirly blue-and-gold threads that wove into an awfully Celtic-looking knot, she jerked her hand back when Thor’s skin quivered under her touch.

He quickly dropped the shirt and – was he _blushing?_ “Our _sálkostr_ are black lines till we meet our fated one, then they fill with the shades that best represent our joining.”

“Oh,” Darcy breathed, looking up at him.

Thor stared back at her, then opened his mouth –

Only to be interrupted by Men In Black.

She’d really hoped her life would be ‘The West Wing’ but it was looking more and more ‘10th Kingdom.’

At least it wasn’t ‘Passions.’

_Yet._

\---

Out in the desert, at the ‘Bifrost site’ – 

(“But can’t it be summoned anywhere?” “I would not see what is left of this town destroyed by yet another Asgardian.” “...desert it is.”)

Darcy watched the Asgardians prepare themselves to leave with some trepidation. She wasn’t really sure how to feel just then, to be honest. The town had been attacked, Thor had died, come back, and revealed himself as her soulmate, and now he and his friends needed to head back to Asgard to confront his crazy brother. She had a lot of feelings swirling around inside of her, but she really wasn’t sure what half of them even _were_.

Thor stopped just before entering the Bifrost pattern-thingy, and turned back to her, striding towards her with a determined look on his face. On reaching her, he grabbed her hand, holding it carefully in his (much larger) one. “I will come back,” he told her, lifting her hand to press one brief, whiskery kiss to the back.

She found herself grabbing hold of him when he would have released her, “You’ll be safe?”

“As safe as one can, in battle.”

Darcy nodded, because yeah, that was fair, and yet… “Promise.”

“Promise?” he questioned.

“Promise that you’ll come back to me?” Damnit, she sounded like such a little –

And then she was in his arms again, only this time he was kissing her. She made a squeaky sound of surprise that she would probably be _really_ embarrassed by at some point when her higher brain functions returned, but then relaxed into the kiss, which was soft and sweet -

Right up until she opened her mouth to him, and then it instantly became something else entirely. Thor kissed her like she’d never been kissed before – and she’d had kisses, good ones, even! – taking control and leading her into a dance that had her grabbing two fistfuls of his hair because she needed _something_ to hold on to so she’d stop feeling as if her body was going to fly off into orbit.

He kissed her until her whole body was hot and tingling, and when he released her both of them were panting for breath. Thor’s eyes were nearly black, staring into hers. “I will come back to you, Darcy, I swear it,” he said, voice rough.

She nodded, “I believe you.”

And she did.

Even when the strange anomaly in the sky disappeared, and Thor didn’t _reappear_ , she still believed him.

She could wait. She _would_ wait, and in the meantime, she’d help Jane.

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's not enough Thorcy in the world. And because I clearly have a problem.


End file.
